


El secreto de nuestros ojos

by Monserrat_VALO



Category: Mo Dao Zu Shi
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-21
Updated: 2021-01-21
Packaged: 2021-03-12 13:21:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28886043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Monserrat_VALO/pseuds/Monserrat_VALO
Summary: Hace tiempo hubo....¿una isla o talvez restos de una civilización? Nadie sabe con certeza pero lo que si saben es que oculta muchos secretos.Desde un dios que es adorado a pesar de haber caído varias veces durante sus 800 años como el que por alguna razón aquellos descendientes dé los primeros pobladores de aquel lugar cuentan con un poder misterioso en los ojos.Pero estas preguntas pronto podrán ser contestadas por un niño que apesar  de haber vívido sus primeros años en la calle posee un gran poder en sus ojos que jamás a sido visto.Está historia contará con capitulos indefinidos





	1. Recuerdos de una pequeña sonrisa (Arco.-Recuerdos)

Era un día nevado como los que habían sido en las últimas semanas, pero por alguna razón hoy se sentía más frío de lo normal Wei Ying había tenido una semana difícil, desde un perro robándole su esquina donde dormía haciendo que ese día durmiera en la nieve y se enfermara, hasta un vendedor que lo había lanzado al mar en pleno invierno y es que Wei Ying se había quedado dormido en el lugar donde uno de los vendedores ponía su puesto y parecía que no era una persona amable ya que lo despertó con una patada y antes de que Wei Ying pudiera hablar ya lo estaba insultando Wei Ying creyó que lo mejor sería alejarse ya que también vio un aura negra al rededor del vendedor y por su experiencia podía decir que quiénes estaban rodeados de negro eran los que más lo maltrataban, estaba a punto de irse pero justo en ese momento el vendedor lo jalo del cuello de su camisa y lo arrastro a la orilla del puerto y sin previo aviso lo lanzó mientras lo seguía insultando 

Lo último que oyó fue que aquel vendedor le había dicho que no quería que se acercará a su zona o lo vendería como mercancía de su puesto, lo cual lo llevo a su horrible día de hoy, no tenía dónde dormir y tenía una horrible gripe por haber dormido en la nieve y quedarse mojado todo un día en pleno invierno y para acabar justo hoy estaba nevando como hace unos días, estaba escapando de un perro cuando oyó a alguien ahuyentar a los perros y cuando abrió los ojos un niño con ropas blancas y un aura aún más blanca que la nieve, le extendió la mano para ayudarlo a pararse, ya que uno de los perros lo había mordido

.- ¿Estás bien? .-Pregunto el niño de blanco que aunque parecía incómodo con la suciedad de Wei Ying en ningún momento aflojó su agarré de la mano.-¿Dónde están tus papás?

.-¡Si, gracias a ti estoy bien!, Mi nombre es Wei Ying.-Dijo mientras le mostraba una gran sonrisa a pesar de estar temblando por el frío.-Y mis papás están muertos .-Aunque lo último lo dijo con una sonrisa, una pequeña lágrima traicionera lo delató que aún le dolía recordar a sus padres

.-Yo... Lo siento... Yo no sabía... Perdón.-Luego de decir aquello el pequeño Lan Zhan se dio cuenta de que Wei tenía frío así que lentamente se fue desabrochando su capa y la extendió en los hombros de Wei Ying mientras volvia a hablar .-Mi nombre de cortesía es Lan WangJi... Nacimiento Lan Zhan .-Luego de pensarlo un poco agrego - Puedes quedarte con la capa

.-No te preocupes Lan Zhan ya casi no duele recordarlos y gracias por la capa.- Mencionó aquello mientras se envolvía aún más en la capa, Wei Ying le dedicó una sonrisa a Lan Zhan pero esta vez su sonrisa era aún más grandede alguna manera.- definitivamente las personas qué son blancas como tú son muy buenas.- Dijo mientras se volvía a aferrar a su ahora capa

Aunque Lan Zhan se sorprendió en un inició con lo que dijo Wei Ying, rápidamente pasó a segundo plano ya que recordó que su ropa era blanca así que seguramente Wei Ying había conocido antes a algún miembro de su clan, aunque eso sería raro ya que de ser así Wei Ying no debería seguir viviendo en las calles pero eso no importaba ahora, cuando regresará con su tío le mencionara sobre Wei Ying.-Mm, ¿Wei Ying seguirá en este lugar por más días?

Wei Ying tenía duda sobre porque preguntaba eso Lan Zhan pero aun así decidió contestar .-Si nadie más me hecha de aquí, me quedaré hasta que llegue la primavera y encuentre un lugar mejor .-Dijo mientras sonreía

Ciertamente Lan Zhan se había sorprendido de que desde que empezó a hablar con Wei Ying, este no había dejado de sonreír en ningún momento a pesar de su condición.-Y... Yo... prometo que volveré después .-Luego de revisar entre su ropa por fin encontró lo que buscaba y se lo dio a Wei Ying.-Mm, puedes comer esto si quieres

.-Muchas gracias Lan Zhan con esto podré comer una semana .-Wei Ying recibió con gran entusiasmó los dos bollos que Lan Zhan le dio y luego de eso salto hacía Lan Zhan para abrazarlo mientras temblaba ligeramente

Lan Zhan no era fanático del contacto físico, pero después de oír lo que Wei Ying dijo sintió la necesidad de llevárselo a Gusu y protegerlo de todos, pero antes necesitaba informar a su tío para que prepararán todo para Wei Ying así que lo único que pudo hacer fue devolverle el abrazo y decir suavemente.-Espérame... Yo prometo que vendré por ti.- Lan Zhan estaba tan decidido de qué ayudaría a Wei Ying pero no sabía que al regresar a Gusu le darían la noticia de que su madre estaba muy enferma y tendría que postergar lo de Wei Ying

.-Por supuesto Lan Zhan, no me iré de aquí a menos que muera .-Dijo mientras reía un poco pero luego de decir eso sintió como Lan Zhan se quedó inmóvil por un momento.-¿Lan Zhan?

.-No morir .-Fue lo único que dijo Lan Zhan antes de volver a abrazar a Wei Ying pero esta vez más fuerte

.-Está bien, prometo no morir .-Dijo mientras reía un poco

.  
.  
.

Luego de ese pequeño encuentro Lan Zhan se despidió de él y Wei Ying volvió a quedarse sólo, ahora habían pasado cinco días desde aquel encuentro, aún le quedaba un pequeño pedazo de aquel bollo y la capa milagrosamente seguía con el sin ningún daño solo que por alguna razón se había manchado en la parte donde había un dibujo y ahora no se podía distinguir bien

Estaba a punto de darle una mordida a su bollo pero justo hoy los perros decidieron venir para quitarle su comida.-H...hoy n...nno les d...daré mi co...comida est...esto me lo d...dio mi amigo.-A los perros no podía importarles menos lo que Wei Ying les decía así que se fueron acercando más lentamente como si se tratara de una presa, aunque tan equivocados no estaban.- S...si se acercan a mi yo. Yo voy a...a...a aventarles esto - dijo mientras mostraba una piedra algo grande Wei Ying por primera vez decidió defender su comida así que empezó a aventarles piedras y todo lo que encontraba pero eso solo los enfureció más y empezaron a correr hacia Wei Ying, el decidió que había perdido ante lo perros así que aventó su comida y empezó a correr aferrándose a la capa que le había dado Lan Zhan ya que ahora era la única posesión de valor que tenía Wei Ying

Durante el tiempo que estuvo corriendo tropezó con muchas personas y trataba de fijarse si alguna tenía un aura blanca pero desafortunadamente para Wei Ying todas las personas a su al rededor estaban rodeadas de negro o gris así que nadie se acercó a ayudarlo a pesar de verlo ser perseguido por los perros, Wei Ying choco con una última persona antes de entrar a un callejón y por un segundo pudo haber jurado ver una luz blanca pero eso ya no importaba ya que los perros ya lo habían alcanzado, luego de tragar su saliva Wei Ying puso la capa atrás de él y dio dos pasos adelante para que solo lo mordieran a él y no destrozarán su capa, si bien se preparó para el dolor y cerró los ojos, el dolor nunca llegó ya que alguien había ahuyentado los perros, Wei Ying abrió lentamente los ojos y pudo visualizar a un hombre alto con ropas moradas que se iba acercando a él, Wei Ying por instinto retrocedió y abrazo su capa pero en eso el hombre habló.

.-¿A-Ying?, No tengas miedo .-Dijo mientras extendía su mano .-Mi nombre es FengMian, yo era amigo de tus padre.... Yo he venido para llevarte conmigo

Continuará

¡Sorpresa!, vayan a ver todas las historias, son los proyectos en los que había estado trabajando todo este tiempo

再见〜


	2. Tragedía (Arco.-Recuerdos)

Wei Ying asintió frenéticamente mientras sujetaba la mano reconfortante de aquel hombre de vestiduras moradas. Tropezó contra la espalda del mayor golpeándose ligeramente la nariz después de que este se detuviera repentinamente en un puesto de ropa

Wei Ying sonrió fascinado al notar un conjunto muy similar al que le regalaron sus padres en su último cumpleaños juntos. Para FengMian esto no paso desapercibido así que con una cálida sonrisa y un movimiento con su mano indico a Wei Ying que los siguiera al pequeño establecimiento

Wei Ying salió alegremente con una bolsa con su nueva ropa y unos zapatos un poco demasiado grandes para su pie, ya había hecho que el amable hombre gastará demasiado dinero en él como para no ser agradecido

Siguió caminando unos pocos pasos hasta que el gruñido de su estómago interrumpió su andar al ver otro puesto de bollos al vapor, este era el quinto que veía desde que comenzó a caminar con el hombre de morado, aun le parecía raro ver cómo la mayoría si no es que todos los establecimientos tenían almenos un tipo de bollos en su menú, algunos como platillo principal, otros como secundarios, o simplemente como una simple comida para el camino

.-¿A-ying tienes algo de hambre?, ¿Por qué no, nos detenemos un rato ahí?.-FengMian había señalado el establecimiento más grande que hasta el momento había visto lo cual hizo que rápidamente negara pero su estómago lo traicionó de nuevo haciendo lo rugir de nuevo.- A-Ying no es ninguna molestia así que ven vamos a comer un poco además yo también tengo algo de hambre 

Después de ese pequeño intercambio de palabras Wei Ying decidió que lo mejor era hacerle caso e ir a comer, después de todo FengMian había dicho que también tenía hambre así que tal vez el podía aprovechar para comer un poco de lo que sobrara, luego de entrar al establecimiento FengMian pidió varios platos que la mayoría tenían un aspecto rojo aunque había algunos que estaban menos, pero aún así Wei Ying decidió tomar los que se veían de un rojo intenso, al principio FengMian quería decirle que tomará algún platillo más ligero ya que tenía miedo de que el picor fuera demasiado para el pobre Wei Ying, pero sorprendentemente a Wei Ying le fascinó aquel platillo y siguió comiendo como si nada, luego de eso ambos siguieron comiendo pacíficamente mientras que hablaban un poco para que Wei Ying se sintiera más cómodo 

.-Señor Jiang entonces ¿A donde iremos ahora?.-Wei Ying había tenido esa duda desde que Fegmian lo había encontrado, al principio dudo pero luego de que dijera que conoció a sus padres y que además eran grandes amigos Wei Ying dejo de dudar y fue con él, además de que durante la comida le mencionó varias historias de sus padres que ni él mismo conocía 

.-A-Ying te e dicho que no necesitas decirme señor, sólo dime tío Jiang después de todo tus padre y yo éramos como hermanos y tu madre era una muy buena amiga, así que por favor llámame tío Jiang ¿Si? 

.-Esta bien tío Jiang, ¿Entonces a donde iremos ahora?.-Pregunto un alegre Wei Ying mientras sostenía la mano de FengMian para no perderse 

.-¿Aún recuerdas que cuando comíamos te mencioné que teníamos que ir a un lugar importante para poder ver si tenías algo de poder? .- Wei Ying asintió mientras sonreía y FengMian continuó hablando.- bueno pues iremos a ese lugar pero antes iremos a mi casa para que pueda recoger unos papeles y conozcas a mi esposa e hijos, luego de eso iremos a aquel lugar, pero no te preocupes A-Ying todo va estar bien 

Luego de eso Wei Ying siguió hablando con FengMian acerca de esos dichosos poderes ya que se oían interesantes, aunque lo más sorprendente fue que no todos tenían ese poder que al parecer provenía de los ojos de cada persona, al parecer cada persona cuando nacía se registraba en un gran libro que había en algo llamado clan, además de que también había muy pocas personas con dicho poder ya que al parecer hace años había ocurrido una gran guerra lo que ocasionó la muerte de varias personas de las ramas principales de cada clan, lo cuál hizo que con el tiempo la gente con poderes fuera cada vez más escasa a excepción de algunos clanes que habían hecho hasta lo imposible para perservar la rama principal y dicho clan era la secta Lan. Había algunos otros pero sus ramas principales no eran tan puras o no eran igual de poderosas que la de los principales clanes, lástima que era muy bien sabido que el clan Lan era muy estricto con su gente, aunque lo bueno era que aunque Wei Ying nació en Yilin que estaba cerca del clan Jin, debido a que su padre era del clan Jiang el había sido registrado en el libro del clan Jiang también, lo cuál era la razón del porque iban a Lotus pier que era el hogar del tío Jiang ya que justamente el tenía el libro en sus manos en ese momento, sino hubieran tenido que esperar tres meses hasta conseguir que se los prestarán y eso seria un desperdicio de tiempo ya que justamente en este momento también había una reunión de todos los ancianos de los clanes ya que estaban haciendo una prueba a varios niños para ver el potencial de cada uno la cual se hacía cada cierto tiempo y por lo que había oído del tío Jiang al parecer la próxima reunión sería hasta dentro de tres años más, así que, si, definitivamente se podría decir que Wei Ying había tenido una gran suerte 

.-A-Ying hemos llegado por favor entra, enseguida te presentaré a mis hijos

Luego de decir eso FengMian se volteó pero sólo se quedó parado por unos minutos y cuando Wei Ying estaba apuntó de preguntar que hacía, se escucharon unos ladridos lo cual hizo que Wei Ying se congelará en su lugar y empezará a palidecer pero lo peor fue cuando esas bestias aparecieron delante de el dispuesta a saltar encima de él, lo cual provocó que por inercia se aferrara a la persona más cercana él cual era FengMian, este lo abrazo felizmente y con sólo una mirada de FengMian los perros parecían haber escuchado una orden así que se fueron, lástima de que justo cuando Wei Ying le iba a pedir a FengMian que lo bajara un niño con ropas moradas y una cara de enojo apareció, al parecer era el hijo menor de su tío Jiang, atrás de él había una niña con rasgos finos y delicados pero con un aura muy blanca tanto como la que había visto en aquel entonces en ese niño que le había dado un poco de comida, pero antes de que pudiera salir de su esputor el niño de morado hablo, su aura no era tan blanca como la de aquella niña pero aún brillaba mucho así que probablemente no era una mala persona 

.-¿Quien es ese niño padre?, ¿Y porque princesa, jazmín y amor se fueron? .- obviamente Jiang Cheng sabía que sus amados perros se habían ido debido a algún comando que de seguro le dio su padre con su poder ya que anteriormente lo había visto hacer eso cuando sus perros se portaban mal, pero lo que el quería saber era el porque ya que sus amados perros no habían hecho nada malo de hecho fue el mismo Jiang Cheng el que les dijo con mucho esfuerzo que fueran a recibir a su padre en lo que el iba, puesto que había sentido la energía de su padre en la entrada, pero por alguna razon termino de esta manera el había querido ser elogiado por haber podido dar un comando a sus perros pero no sólo no fue elogiado sino que sus perros terminaron regañados, así que era justo que ahora el estuviera molesto y más al ver a ese niño abrazando a su padre cuando el sólo había abrazado a su padre unas pocas veces incluso podía contar esas veces con una sola mano, pero antes de que él siguiera pensando en más cosas la voz de su hermana interrumpio sus pensamientos

.- Padre bienvenido a casa de nuevo, podrías presentarnos.- mencionó calidadamente YanLi ya que aunque su poder de ella era muy bajo aún tenía y con el podía sentir las emociones de las personas y desde que su padre llegó pudo sentir que estaba muy feliz además de que también sintió el miedo de otra persona, ella no podía dar comandos pero si podía sentir la energía de las personas era algo leve, pero aun así le servía 

.- A-Li, A-Cheng el es Wei Ying y apartir de hoy él vivirá con nosotros, así que por favor sean amables con él.-Luego de eso bajo a Wei Ying que ya estaba más calmado y lo empujo suavemente hacía sus hijos 

.- Mi nombre es Wei Ying, cortesía Wuxian mucho gusto en conocerlos espero y podamos llevarnos bien por favor cuiden de mí.-Sonrió Wei Ying mientras hacia una reverencia como la que había hecho con los demás cuando pedía algo de comida, pero no tardo ni unos segundos cuando una delicada y suave mano lo alzó, al principio creyó que había hecho algo mal e iba a volver a hacer la misma reverencia cuando la niña hablo 

.- A-Xian no tienes que hacer esa reverencia nunca más, la correcta es está.- Señaló YanLi mientras ella le mostraba.- Padre dijo que vivirás con nosotros así que ahora eres parte de nuestra familia.-Sonrió YanLi mientras aún sostenía a Wei Ying, después de eso Wei Ying sólo hablo en voz baja

.-Oh... Entiendo.- Y procedió a hacer la reverencia correcta, al principio cuando YanLi lo vio presentarse creyó que sólo haría la típica reverencia... Pero cuando lo vio arrodillarse en el piso no pudo evitar levantarlo rápidamente además de que pudo sentir como todos a su alrededor además de ella se tensaban seguramente nadie esperaba que hiciera eso, YanLi creyó que lo había hecho por los nervios ya que podía sentir que estaba muy nervioso y angustiado mientras se presentaba pero cuando vio que el iba a volver a arrodillarse decidió explicarle, al parecer tendría que cuidarlo mucho de los demás y enseñarle que ahora el era parte de ellos ya que ahora era su nuevo hermano menor, ya qué aunque su padre no lo dijo ella sabía que su padre quería mucho a Wei Ying, lo cuál la convirtió en la hermana mayor de ahora dos niños.-Mi nombre es Jiang YanLi como pudiste oir pero puedes decirme Jiejie o shijie como mejor prefieras A-Xian... Y él es mi hermano Jiang Cheng creo que es de la misma edad que tú así que espero que todos podamos llevarnos bien.- YanLi le había dirigido a Wei Ying su sonrisa más grande que tenía para poder calmarlo de sus nervios y tal parecía que había funcionado ya que ahora podía sentir que estaba más animado 

Decir que Jiang Cheng estaba confundido era poco, nunca espero que su padre trajera un niño después de haber salido pero mucho menos espero que ese niño se arrodillarse ante ellos sólo para saludarlos, era cierto que se había molestado al verlo tan cerca de su padre, pero a la vez se sentía feliz de ahora tener otro hermano ya que el no se llevaba muy bien con los demás niños, pero si era su hermano seguramente tenían que llevarse bien o al menos no lo alejaría como los demás, estaba tan feliz que incluso se le olvidó que hace unos segundos estaba molesto con él por estar en los brazos de su padre, así que para que ambos pudieran jugar estaba apuntó de hablarle a sus perros para que pudiera acarciarlos pero en eso la voz de su padre se escuchó 

.- A-Cheng no puedes llamar a tus cachorros, desde ahora deberán estar en la parte trasera de la casa o en algún lugar lejos de Wei Ying.-FengMian quería que su hijo entendiera pero al ver su reacción supo que no lo entendía y que sólo se había enojado, iba a regañarlo cuando una pequeña voz se escuchó, era la voz del pequeño A-Ying

.-Lo siento mucho Joven Jiang... Es sólo que me dan mucho miedo los perros y cuando los veo no puedo evitar temblar.- Mientras Wei Ying hablaba pequeñas lágrimas se iban acumulando en sus ojos y poco a poco estaba empezando a temblar, por alguna razon cuando escuchó al tío Jiang decir aquello pudo sentir como aquella aura brillante de Jiang Cheng se opacaba un poco y el definitivamente no quería que su aura dejará de brillar y menos por su culpa así que se apresuró a intervenir

Jiang Cheng no esperaba que su nuevo hermano le tuviera miedo a sus preciosos perros e incluso se había molestado mucho de que ahora tuviera que estar lejos de ellos por su culpa e iba a discutir con su padre cuando la voz de Wei Ying se escuchó, no sólo le dijo joven Jiang si no que también se podía ver cono estaba temblando mientras hablaba e incluso ESTABA A PUNTO DE LLORAR, ahora si que no sabía que hacer, aunque después de todo si ahora iban a ser hermanos sólo le quedaba resignarse, al menos no se los habían quitado permantemente sólo tenía que acercarselos cuando estuviera más calmado para que así viera que sus perros eran inofensivos, pero sus pensamientos fueron abruptamente cortados con la sensación de la llegada de cierta persona que aunque no había llegado podía sentir la molestia de ella, así que sólo pudo tragar grueso mientras volteaba junto con los demás a excepción de Wei Ying que al parecer ya había roto en llanto, pero al ver a dicha persona que había llegado por alguna razon Wei Ying se había hecho bola en el piso, parecía que se había asustado y quien no lo haría realmente, si claramente se podía tanto ver como sentir la molestia en su madre

Cuando FengMian sintió que su esposa se acercaba no esperaba que llegará tan molesta, tal parece que de nuevo había subestimado el impacto de aquellos rumores en su esposa ahora sólo le quedaba hacer frente a una nueva discusión

.-Y bien ¿Quien va a decirme que está pasando aquí?

Continuara

再見〜


End file.
